pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Port of Albia
The Port of Albia (Port Albia, Albia) is an island town of the nation of Artiphron. It is a shipwright town created by TeamTempest . The following is written in her words. Basic Information The Port of Albia is an island off the West coast of Artiphron. It is very, very small, spanning a total of 44 acres (for all you humans out there, that's twice the size of Alcatraz Island. That's small!). It is a small community of shipwrights and families of shipwrights. The island is circular, and has two layers. The first layer is where all the shipyards are, which is right by the edge, at sea level. The terrain is level and reinforced with stone. All of the shipyards line the entire area. The second layer is grassy and a little more sloped and hilly, and this is where the residential houses, religious temple, and commercial areas are. The very top of the island has a well, which is for anyone to use. A spring flows down the mountain on the northwest side by the Great Tree and temple. Government While mainly operating under their own council-like democracy, their territory is owned by Artiphron and ultimately rules under King Pausanias (it is similar to the USVI and Puerto Rico for the US; While they are not States, they are territories of the USA). The King allows them to govern themselves for the most part, though, due to their small size and distance from the mainland. Albia is run by a Mayor, who is elected by the people every 6 years. He is counseled by a "congress" made up of representatives of the various shipyards, who will put in their opinions on their family's behalf. With the Mayor heading, they vote on each topic. If the Mayor is deemed unfit for office, the citizens of Albia have the right to impeach him, based on a 2/3 vote. If a person is impeached, they can no longer run for Mayor. A Mayor is allowed to run for re-election as many times as he wants. Economy Albia has no exports other than ship building. Luckily, Albia is one of Artiphron's central hubs for ship building. They build ships according to orders and send them off around the world to whoever ordered them. Since the world is at some sort of peace, and Albians to not manufacture warships, they are granted to make ships for any country, not just Artiphron. All of the shipyards are family-owned, and those family names carry great stature around the village. The only commercial shops in Albia are the grocery store and blacksmiths, which are to either side of Town Hall. Other shops, like the tailors or carpenters, are run right from the shopkeeper's home. Structures The shipyards are made of stone, metal, and wood. They are very large and very sturdy, in case of tsunamis, earthquakes, or other natural disasters. The houses are made of wood and clay, with a thick metal skeleton. Though natural disasters are not all-together common in the area, all of the buildings are built with them in mind. Being a tiny island on the sea has its dangers! The only building without layers of infrastructure is the temple on the northwest side of the island. That is made of only stone, and will be rebuilt immediately if it is ever knocked down. History books have recorded that it has only fallen once since its construction. Religion Most of the Pokemon on Albia follow the common religion of the Artiphronian people. On the northwest side of the island is a stone temple, right by the largest tree on the island. This tree, referred to as the Great Tree, towers over everything, and can be seen from any point on the island. It provides shade for half the island on hot days. The temple has a large hearth at the center, and smaller areas with statues and candleholders. Worshippers light small candles, which are available, and place them in the candleholders of various Gods. Another method of worship, unique only to the people of Albia, is to leave small model ships at the statues feet. Each model ship represents something different, depending on their style or color. After a week, they will take the ship from the temple and release it into the sea. Residents A vast majority of Pokemon on Albia are either Water of Grass Pokemon. They are not particular, and will accept residents of any type, as long as they pull their weight! The current ratio of Pokemon types are: 2/6 Grass, 3/6 Water, 1/6 Other. Almost every single resident of Albia are either shipwrights or family of shipwrights. Due to the lack of other global commercial activity, Albia isn't an interesting place to live for many other people. However, a few people come to live there because of the relaxing, secluded environment or the small, accepting, hospitable, family-feel the community has. Aside from a few family-company rivalries, the residents are very kind to each other. I mean, there's only a few hundred of them, they're stuck with each other! Everyone knows everyone around town, and when a new family moves or a new Pokemon is born, everyone welcomes them with enthusiasm. Albians are frequently visited by traveling sailors, and they are always welcomed with open arms... as long as they are treated the same way. If a visitor treats a resident or their belongings with disrespect, they will be kicked out. Crime, Punishment, and Pirates Crime is pretty rare in Albia due to the small size. When local crime is committed, they are taken to trial, which is run by the entire community, run by a jury of twelve randomly selected residents. Anyone with familial or deeply personal connections is prohibited from jurying. If they are found guilty, they pay a penalty, or are sent off seas, to serve jail time in Artiphron. Most people who are sent off don't come back. The most common crime committed in Albia is piracy, which is committed by outsiders. Since Albia is a central hub for ships, pirates often show up, trying to commandeer a brand new ship. Each company has hired guards, and many higher-ups are trained in combat. If any shipyard is under attack, the whole community will come to their defense, regardless of rivalries. Entertainment There's not a whole lot to do in Albia, aside from work. Albians don't have any specific areas dedicated for entertainment, but partake in many hobbies and organize many house parties. Appropriately, swimming is one of the most popular things to do during one's free time. Swimming is also popular because it is an effective way to cool off. Sailing is also popular, and almost everyone knows how to operate a sailboat or a windsail. Other popular activities include flying kites, playing music, and dancing. The most exciting time is when someone throws a party. None of them get too crazy, but there is always plenty of company, good food, music, dancing, and stories. Residents who can sing will sing sea shanties and folk songs they picked up from passing sailors. This is all the information as of this current time. Categories will be updated and added as time goes on. Thank you! Category:Library